


Fluffy Flash Fiction For Barisi

by Skysquid22



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Acrotics, Ice Cream, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding dance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: All the Prompts n' Drabbles I have over on Tumblr. Warnings and Tags will be placed gradually as I add more and more stories to this.





	1. Ice Cream Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @barbaesparza

“This is where you wanted to go?”

Barba nodded at Carisi holding the door open for him and walked inside the small shop. Even before he entered the smell of homemade waffle cones hit him like a truck, it was magnified in the little boutique.

“I used to go here all the time when I was a little kid. Later when I started to date, I’d take my dates here.” He actually only promised himself to take who ever he was going to marry here because it was special, but Rafael didn’t need to know _that._ At least for now anyway.

The place was largely empty save for a few parenting mothers and the odd kid here or there. Barba was honestly surprised that there would still be people at this late of an hour, when he spoke his idle thoughts to Sonny he replied, “This place doesn’t close until 11, besides I’m sure we can stay a little after hours. I’m a well valued customer.”

All the same Carisi led him to a table and told him, “Sit and wait here counselor. I got your order.”

Mildly miffed at his confidence, Rafael was about to object that couldn’t have know what he likes for _ice cream._ But soon enough, Sonny came back with his hands full of two large waffle cones full of it.

“Friends and acquaintances know coffee orders, but best friends, girlfriends, and boyfriends know ice cream orders.”

“Well that sounded cheesy as hell. Any more words of wisdom?” Still, Rafael reached out and took his cone, trying not to be surprised that he got it correct.

Carisi took his seat right next to him. “Nah. I’ve given my two cents for the day.”

“Day?” Barba said incredulously, licking at his peanut butter and sprinkles ice cream.

“Fine. _Hour._ Also, are you enjoying it?”

“I am. How did you know that I liked peanut butter ice cream?” Barba asked while munching on his ice cream cone.

Gazing up to the ceiling pretending to think about his answer then he dropped down to nibble at his cookies and cream. “Remember, probably not since you half asleep and drunk, but we were both tired with the day and it was the weekend so we decided to have a little “therapy hour” by drinking a bit then laying on our bed.”

Barba grinned at the memory. “Oh yeah. I really shouldn’t have drank that much, pretty sure I fell asleep on top of you.”

“Yes you did. You make a fantastic blanket by the way.”

They then collapsed into silence quietly enjoying their food until out of nowhere Carisi leaned in to kiss him. Like Pavlov’s dog, he responded and kissed him back, enjoying the taste of oreo cookies on his tongue. When Barba pulled away he saw Sonny certainly wasn’t enjoying it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing really, I forgot that you had peanut butter ice cream.” He murmured smacking his mouth to get the taste out.

Rafael hummed in amusement and took one of Sonny’s open palms, “That’s right… You were so in love with a girl you knew in elementary school that you ate her peanut butter sandwiches. How _sweet._ ” His voice turned to acid, inflicting jealousy. Still, it held a softness to it.

“You feel you deserve the same?” He asked smartly, with a grin and a twinkle in his eye at the ready.

“I was more alluding to that you put up with me watching art films that bore you, so I already am loved it seems.”

“You’re are such a romantic, Rafi.”

“One of the few out there who’s found the romantic in me.” Barba toasted to him with his nearly disappeared waffle cone.

Sonny “clinked” back saying, “Well here’s to finding out more.”


	2. Wedding Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael's and Sonny's wedding dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is @booyahkendell's birthday gift I gave to her.

Carisi even took lessons for their wedding dance, but yet it came down to swaying like they were at prom. Rafael held him close, chest touching, feet occasionally bumping into each other, hands on his back embracing him. He had the softest look in his green eyes, they caught the shine of the fairy lights his sisters insisted on putting up. He wasn’t smiling, it was a face he’s seen all too often before. He’s trying to figure something out.

“What are you thinking about?” Sonny asked, their breaths mingling.

Finally a small smile broke at his lips as well as some rapid blinking. “Oh, just, how we got here.”

Sonny leaned in quick for a small kiss on the cheek and returned to staring and swaying. “I would think that would bring up a smile.”

“Hmm.” Rafael thought, “In most circumstances, yes, it would. But I was thinking about how you shadowed me for the Hodda case.” He shook his head. “I just remember how annoying you were.”

Carisi gave a small laugh. “Wow, really? Of all the things to remember, you remember how much I tried to kiss your ass?”

“You still do that to a degree. I also remember how eager you were to impress me and comfort me. At the time, yes, it was ass kissing. But now looking back on it you really cared and I can’t believe how oblivious I was.” Barba stretched up to give a kiss on his temple.

Leaning back he thought again of how lucky he was. And how beautiful the man in front of him is. A once perfectly coiffed head of hair was now slightly tousled, silver and blonde in the light he looked like a vision. And to add to the ensemble, eyes as blue and bright as the afternoon sky.

“Glad you realized it sooner or later though.” Sonny said, licking at his pink lips and rubbing his hands down Barba’s back.

Rafael sighed and dropped the smile momentarily, “Yeah. When I realized you had feelings for me, I realized that I had feelings for you. It hit me like a ton of bricks.”

Sonny smiled and laughed softly. “When was that? When I asked you out? When I thanked you for helping me pass the Bar?”

Barba cut him off before he could continue. “No, no, I started to figure it out at the wake.” Even now they can’t even say his name. “You told me not to worry about Heredio, because you were taking care of it. I figured that helping me out was some kind of coping mechanism and maybe it was, but you cared about me. How you looked at me and continued to care about the case and my well bringing it made me realize that you probably love me.” Rafael paused and buried his head into his husband’s neck. “I sat in shock in my apartment combing over every interaction we had, bullying myself for being so stupid.”

Sonny whispered into Barba’s hair, “You then invited me over…”

“And the rest is history.” He finished.

Detaching himself from his parterns neck, leaving a kiss or two behind, he looked back up into his eyes and smiled.

—

Soft music played and paired with the fairy lights it gave the whole room a whimsical feel to it. Amanda sat back at the bar watching the two love birds love each other. They looked so engrossed together. Smiling, giving kisses here or there.

All of Barba’s cold hearted-ness and Carisi’s enthusiasm it’s hard to believe they’re married now. And they look as in love as anyone could get, how did they get here? In a few years they went from Barba endlessly teasing Carisi about basically anything, to Carisi giving out handwritten wedding invitations while Barba awkwardly stands behind him.

Barba’s tux (now reduced to a sleek black vest and an undone bowtie) somehow perfectly companioned Sonny’s perfectly kept tux. They were puzzle pieces that somehow fit.


	3. Impulsive Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for my 100 follower appreciation post! 
> 
> Oh and if you want, my Tumblr is the same name here. @skysquid22
> 
> Once again thank you for everyone who follows me and supports me.

The afternoon sun shined brightly in the air. Puffy clouds framed the sky and the birds flew within it. Central Park in the fall was gorgeous, autumn leaves graced the ground and even when the air bit at you a comfy sweater would keep you warm.

Or in this case, Sonny.

His right arm was flown over the bench they were sitting on and it lay on Barba’s shoulder. The rest of his Sunshines body was completely enveloping half of his own, blocking him from any wind.

He was actually getting too warm.

Rafael took a break from sipping at his coffee and watching pedestrians go by to turn to his boyfriend.

Carisi was smiling at him when Barba pivoted to him, no, not just smiling–staring.

“Something on my face?” Rafael coyly asked.

His smile grew even bigger when Carisi said, “Hey can I ask you something?”

He gave an affirmative, ‘Hmm.’ in response.

Suddenly he pulled Barba to his feet nearly tipping his coffee to the ground. “He-Hey, woah. Watch the coffee. You know it keeps my blood flowing.” Barba chastised, though not unkindly. Just annoyed. Still, the smile never left Sonny’s face.

Properly up and away from the bench, Carisi lowered to his knee and pulled a black box from his pocket. Flipping open the box with a skilled thumb was a bright silver ring with an green emerald of some sort in the middle.

As it turns out, Barba really did end up dropping his coffee to the ground. Luckily Sonny scattered out of the way before any of the backsplash licked at his legs.

Carisi didn’t even get a moment to remember his speech before Barba grabbed at the lapels of his coat and kiss him. Roughly. Hungrily. Rafael may have dropped his coffee, but there was no way in hell he was going to drop the ring in this battle of tongues.

Reluctantly, Carisi pulled away and slithered a hand between their pressed chests to reveal the box once more.

“I didn’t even get to say–”

“Your speech? I knew you’d have one.” Barba was still breathless but once again brought their lips to kiss once more. Again, Carisi was the one to painfully break it up.

“You didn’t say yes.”

“Really? Are you sure I didn’t say it?” Rafael inquired cockily, “Yes, of course I will marry you.”

Like clockwork he went in for another kiss but Sonny diverted and pulled him in for an even tighter hug. He swayed with Barba for a moment before asking into his shoulder, “Would you like to try it on?” He could feel the smile grace Rafi’s lips and a chaste kiss into his neck.

They pulled apart and Carisi scrambled to put on the ring. “I hope you like it, I mean we can get a different one ya don’t like it.”

“No, no, it’s lovely. Thank you.” He said kissing his now fiance’s shaking hand.

Rafael tore his eyes away from the ring and looked up to ask, “You weren’t planning to do this now, were you?”

Sonny smiled shyly and scuffed his shoes at the coffee and leaf soaked ground. Any other time Rafael would get on him for ruining his shoes like that, but he could chastise him later.

Blushing he said, “Yeah, umm, I was going to do it over the weekend, but you looked so content that, well. You already know that I’m not fantastic with thinking through stuff like this and…” Carisi tapped off rolling his wrist for emphasis.

Rafael smirked and said, “Yeah I know what you mean.” A moment passed and his smile dropped and his face dawned with sudden realization. “You were talking about a reservation on Saturday. Liv was not so subtly implying that you might propose then.”

“Well, I’m not especially proud of it but I kinda pleaded with her to make sure I wasn’t on call that day so. I guess we have all of next Saturday to ourselves.” Sonny finished with dark eyes.

Barba hummed in agreement and started to pull on his sleeve leading him home by his hand. But as quickly as they started moving Carisi stopped.

“Wait, no I have breakfast with my family on Sunday.”

“Okay you can tell them tomorrow then.  
“I’ve been amping this up to my sisters, they may or may not have known my entire plan to propose to you. And when I mean that I mean that they basically planned the whole thing and they’re not going to be happy that their brother botched it and ran early.”

Rafael tugged once more on his hand. “Tell them tomorrow. We’ll make it up to them by having them help plan some of the wedding.”

“I think you mean all of the wedding.” Carisi smiled.

“ **Some** of the wedding.”


	4. Barisi Acrotics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title implies, Barisi acrotics.

**S** ometimes, when we kiss, when

**O** ur lips are aligned and the world disappears into

**N** othing but the feel of your tongue against mine.

**N** ever have I felt so loved and so willing to give it.

**Y** ou, Rafael, are the light of my life.

 

**R** ough— _no_ brash is how I would describe you

**A** ll those years ago. Now, you are my love and not a

**F** ailure as you thought. Through thick and thin you

**A** lways make my day better. With your kisses and the

**E** nlightening random facts to keep me happy through the day. My

**L** ove, Sonny, you make my heart and life, happy.


	5. Laying Together On Fresh Spring Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi takes Barba on a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by @barbaesparza 
> 
> No plot at all, just fluff.

It was a beautiful May afternoon. Sun was shining, birds were chirping, the weather was nice, neither one of them had work that day. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Sonny insisted on a picnic for one of their few days off, Rafael had suggested dinner and a movie, but after much convincing he managed to pull it off. 

So there they lay, on a red checkered pattern blanket, under a tree in central park, watching the clouds go by. 

“This is the most cliche thing I’ve ever done.”

Sonny snorted and giggled.

“You have done cheesy shit in the past, but this. This is up there.”

Turning his head to Barba Sonny asked, “You like though right? Also because I’m curious, what’s at the top of the list?”

Barba sat up so he wasn’t completely laying on the hard ground. “The ‘making love while it rains outside’ springs to mind.” 

“Come on Rafi!” Carisi said, mocking his own voice. “I’ll be awesome!”

“Not my choice of words certainly. I was thinking you’d say something more… sensual.” Rafael said, leaning down kiss Sonny who hummed in agreement.

He then broke the long kiss and pulled away, looking down at Sonny with complete admiration. Rafael smiled and said, “I love you.”

The blinding grin he got from Carisi alone was enough to say that the whole trip was worth it.


End file.
